


Stentorian

by teleen



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teleen/pseuds/teleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto had a word of the day calendar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stentorian

Ianto had a word of the day calendar.  It wasn’t something he advertised.  He already knew that he was a bit of a geek – he never felt the need to broadcast it.

Jack found it because Jack found everything and Jack’s concept of the word ‘privacy’ was a bit different to Ianto’s.

One day Jack had teasingly asked him what word Ianto would use to describe him.  Ianto remained carefully mum on the subject, not wanting to give Jack the satisfaction of getting to him.

He’d found the perfect word, though.

Stentorian. 

Loud and powerful. 

And Jack to a tee.


End file.
